


At Your Service

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin wearing sexy stuff, BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anakin dresses up in a maid outfit and he and Obi-Wan have some fun. Just smut.





	At Your Service

Obi-Wan smiles as he glances at Anakin in his maid outfit, the short skirt wrapping tightly around his hips, the heels that change his entire way of moving, and his tongue licking his lips.

‘What do you think?’ He’s blushing, the blush creeping from his chest up to his collarbones. ‘Do I look good?’

‘You certainly do.’ Obi-Wan can’t help but feel that same blush creeping up. ‘Very hot.’

‘Now what do we do?’

He smiles. ‘We do what I say, love.’

Anakin swallows and nods, a slight smile creeping around the corner of his mouth too. ‘So what do I have to do?’ he asks. ‘Master?’

‘The dishes, dear. And then, you can get me a glass of water.’

‘The dishes?’

‘Yes, love. Don’t you agree those need to be done?’

‘Yeah, but I thought – ’

Obi-Wan can’t help but laugh. ‘You didn’t think I wouldn’t abuse this desire of yours, did you?’

‘This is not fair.’

‘Oh, to the contrary.’ He laughs and then his expression changes a little. ‘Green still?’

Anakin nods. ‘Yes.’

‘Okay, love. Now be a good boy and do your chores.’

Something changes in him, and he bites his lip before he gazes downwards. ‘Yes, master. I’ll be good.’

‘Good boy.’ _Such a good boy._

Obi-Wan wasn’t lying when he said he wanted him to do the dishes, and even after Anakin gazes at him again, he nods. He has plans with him. Plans that need to stay a surprise for his dear Anakin.

It’s not long before he gets payback. Anakin drops a fork, glances at him and then bends down, his ass and panties on display. Now that is a sight to behold.

‘Are you teasing me, Anakin?’

He laughs. ‘I wouldn’t dare, master.’

‘If I see you do that again, I’ll just have to punish you.’

‘Oh, do you?’ His smile grows wider. ‘Then I better made sure I don’t do that again.’

‘No,’ he replies, his attempt to stay serious failed as he smiles again. ‘You better not.’

_Those dishes are never going to be done, are they?_

Anakin drops no more forks, but does spill a whole lot of water over himself, licks his lips a lot and is a terrible brat. Obi-Wan pretends not to see it this time – he wants to enjoy this game they’re playing a little longer.

‘Oh, master,’ Anakin says. ‘The dishes are done.’

‘Such a good boy,’ he says. ‘How about you serve me some water, love?’

‘Yes, master.’ The smile betrays he has plans. But he’ll regret that.

Obi-wan sits back on the couch, his legs spread and his arms wide. Anakin fills a glass of water, his tread only a little bit wobbly on his heels, and his gaze is on him.

‘Good boy,’ Obi-Wan says. ‘You look so pretty for me, don’t you?’

Anakin takes in the praise with a blush, his arousal clear through not only that.

‘Don’t you, love?’

‘Yes,’ Anakin replies, bowing down and handing him the glass, only to tip it over and spill the contents all over Obi-Wan.

The cold water is a genuine surprise, a very unwelcome one. _He did this on purpose. So I’d punish him._

‘Oops.’ He grins. ‘Sorry, master.’

_Well, if that’s what he wants, he’ll get it._

He glares at him, sits up and then slowly pats his lap. Anakin knows what the gesture means, and he gasps almost inaudible.

‘Green?’

Anakin nods, and then slowly lowers himself on his lap, his ass in display, pointing up so beautifully. So ready for his spankings, he is. As if he planned it like this.

‘Hmm,’ Obi-Wan says, pulling up the skirt and playing with the fabric of his panties. ‘Do I want these on or off?’

‘Off, please, master.’

‘And what makes you think you have a say in this, love?’

‘Sorry, master.’

 _Panties off._ He pulls them down, down to his knees, and smooths over the soft skin of his ass. He’s never seen it red before, but he must admit it’s a very arousing thought.

‘So, love, you are going to count for me. You’re going to get five, and every time you lose count, I add one. Okay?’

‘Yes, master.’ Something has changed in his voice, and he likes the sound of it.

‘Still green?’

‘Yes.’

‘Good.’ He caresses the skin one more time and concentrates on the feeling of Anakin’s breathing, a shallow, fast breath now, and it’s so hot. He got him so turned on.

‘Remember the rules, love?’

‘Yes, master.’

‘Good boy,’ he says. ‘Listened so well to your master, haven’t you?’

‘Yes.’ He moans and wriggles a bit, but Obi-Wan’s hand is steady on his ass, and then on his back. ‘Yes, master.’

He lifts his hand and let it come down again, sharply and hard on his ass, and Anakin’s gasp is the most beautiful sound in the galaxy.

‘How much?’

He breathes, moans, wriggles again, and then lays still again. ‘One, master.’

‘Good boy.’

‘That hurt, didn’t it?’ he says, feeling the warmth of his ass and admiring the reddened skin under his hand. ‘Didn’t it, my love?’

‘Yes.’ He lets out another moan. ‘Yes, master, it did.’

‘Hurt good?’

‘Yes.’ He breathes out and relaxes a bit. ‘So good.’

‘I’ll make it all better,’ he says. ‘If you’re good for me. And you are, aren’t you?’

‘Yes.’ He grinds into his lap, until Obi-Wan’s hand on his back reminds him to be still. ‘Yes, master. I’ll be so good for you.’

‘Such a good boy,’ he purrs. ‘My good boy.’

He lifts his hand again, not wasting much time before he lets it come down again, landing with a crack on his ass, and Anakin gasps in pain again.

‘How many, love?’

‘Two,’ he replies, moaning helplessly. ‘Two, master.’

Another follows not long after, and he moans harder than the times before. It’s such a delight to have him moan under his hands, to have him gasp for air for him, to make him whimper and wriggle.

‘T-three, master.’

‘Good job,’ he says. ‘You’re being such a good boy. Two more, love.’

‘Yes,’ he replies. ‘Two more, master.’

Look at him. The teasing is over, and now he’s melted into his lap. _Such_ a beautiful sight. He sticks out his ass further, eager for more, and Obi-Wan bites his lip to contain himself.

‘Want more spankings, love?’

‘Yes,’ he says. ‘Oh, yes, master, please.’

‘Green still?’

‘Kriff yeah.’

Obi-Wan can’t help but laugh. When Anakin came up with this, he thought it’d be fun, but he never thought he’d enjoy it this much.

‘Okay then, love.’

He hits him again, his ass coloring a deeper red, his body wriggling again and, for the first time, shuddering. He lets out such pretty moans, now only motivated by the simple touch of his hand laying on his ass.

‘Four, master.’

‘Yes,’ he replies, smiling. ‘You’re doing great, love. Being so pretty for me.’

‘Am I, master?’

‘You are.’ He smiles. ‘You know you are.’

Anakin lets out a satisfied moan, cut off shorty with another gasp of pain as Obi-Wan hits his ass one last time.

‘Five, master.’

‘Yes,’ Obi-Wan replies. ‘Good job, love.’

‘Thank you, master.’

He smooths over the deep red skin of his ass, caressing it softly. ‘You can leave those panties off, love, when you bend down over the table for me.’

Another gasp from him. ‘Bend down, master?’

‘Yes, love. Unless you _don’t_ want to be fucked tonight.’

‘No, no.’

‘That’d be a shame, really,’ he continues, ignoring Anakin. ‘You’d look so pretty with those panties down your knees and your ass out for me.’

‘Master, I do –’

He smiles. ‘You do what?’

‘I do want to be fucked.’

‘Oh, why didn’t you just go bend over for me then, love?’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay,’ he says, as Anakin gets up slowly, catches his gaze and rubs his ass. ‘Are you in pain, love?’

‘Yes.’ He whines a little, but then goes over to the table and bends down for him.

‘Good boy.’ Obi-Wan takes the lube from the table and stands behind him, his one hand on his back, pushing him down, the other stroking his ass and finding his entrance.

‘There we are,’ he says, before coating his fingers in lube. ‘Still good?’

‘Yes,’ he moans. ‘Green.’

Anakin gasps as he puts two fingers in, followed by another whine. ‘Master,’ he says. ‘Oh, kriff, so good.’

‘Yeah?’ He pushes in deeper and Anakin whimpers. ‘You like that?’

‘Yes, I – I do, master.’

He pushes in deeper and Anakin shudders, pushes against his fingers, before being stopped by Obi-Wan’s hand.

‘Tsk,’ he says. ‘So ungrateful.’

‘ _Please_ ,’ he begs. ‘Master, please.’

‘What do you want, love?’

‘Y-you,’ Anakin says, and he lets out a sob as he speaks. ‘I want you in me, master.’

 _It’s not like I can wait any longer._ Holding Anakin down like this is a pleasure, so satisfying he’d want it forever, if not for the overwhelming lust that comes with seeing him bend over and begging like this. He’d fuck him so hard he wouldn’t remember his name, but he reminds himself to be patient and in control.

‘Fuck me, master,’ he whines as Obi-Wan drops his pants and coats his cock in lube. His right hand is still on his ass, but he moves his left hand into his hair and pulls until Anakin stands upright. Only then does he tease his opening. Anakin whimpers and moans.

‘Please master,’ he says. ‘I can’t take it anymore. _Please_.’

His hand moves to his hips, his nails digging into him before his cock does, and Anakin gasps, in pain and in pleasure, as Obi-Wan fills him up.

‘Yes,’ he moans. ‘Yes, _kriff,_ master.’

Only then does he let go of his hair and Anakin bends over again.

‘Good boy,’ he groans. ‘Getting fucked so well.’

He thrust into him, slowly at first, but keeping up that tempo proves nearly impossible. He looks so pretty, sounds so pretty, he can only drive in him faster and harder, deeper and more impatient. Anakin reacts properly, with his ass out and his hands curling around the table.

No matter how much Obi-Wan wants to make it last, he can feel himself coming, and Anakin’s hand is wandering to touch himself. He lets him this time, because he looks so incredibly hot doing it.

‘Master,’ he says. ‘I’m gonna cum, master.’

‘Come on then, love,’ he replies. ‘Cum for me.’

He comes with a shudder and a gasps, spilling all over the floor. It doesn’t stop Obi-Wan’s relentless pace, his nails digging into his ass, before he can built the pressure up and does too, shuddering as he lets go.

‘Anakin,’ he says, shaking on his legs. ‘Force, Anakin, that was so good.’

Anakin takes a few seconds to breathe, and then he gets up, slowly, his legs shaking and his body red and sweaty.

‘Yeah,’ he says, voice shaking still. ‘It – it was.’

Obi-wan pulls out and Anakin leans back on him, dizzy on his orgasm. He’s so tall in those heels, and holding him is almost impossible.

‘Hey,’ he says, kissing his neck, ‘how about we go back to the couch?’

Anakin shudders, but then moans softly and relaxes. ‘Yeah,’ he says, leaning back on him. ‘In a minute.’

‘Okay, love,’ he says. ‘In a minute.’

‘Yes,’ Anakin says, his eyes half closed.

‘I love you, Anakin.’

‘I love you too.’


End file.
